a old tale retold
by tsubasachronicle19
Summary: role-switched story where Fakir was the Raven Prince, Ahiru is the Heartless Princess, Rue is the Knight, and Mytho is the duck. Enjoy


_Years ago a young writer named Christie who goes by the user name tsubasachronicle19 wrote a story. The story was about princess tutu, she role-switched the characters where Fakir was the Raven Prince, Ahiru is the Heartless Princess, Rue is the Knight, and Mytho is the duck._

_But sadly the story was lost though time and forgotten, that was to be it's faith that is until one day the more older Christie found it again in her hope chest. And now this long old forgotten story shall be told to you today._

* * *

Once there was a writer named Drosselmeyer, who had the power to make his stories come to life. But he died before he could finish his final tale, 'The Princess and The Raven.' condemning the poor characters to be locked into an eternal battle.

After many years had passed, the Raven managed to break free from the story and escape into the real world with the Princess pursued him right behide. To seal away the Raven's evil the brave Princess Ahiru shattered her own heart with her sword, but in doing so she sacrifice all her memories and emotions.

Drosselmeyer, now nothing more then a ghost decided it was time for the story to end. And He found it in the form of a little duck, who has fallen in love with princess. So the trickster that he was struck a deal with the duck to which he gladly accepted.

Drosselmeyer give the duck a magic pendant that can transform him into a human being, but this pendant could transform an ordinary human boy into the elegant dancer called Prince Tu.

and this is where a tale begins...

"Where am I?" he looked around and survive his surroundings after a while he realized, he was near a pond. "A pond?" he walked closer to it "Why am I near a..." he stop talking when he saw his refection in the water. A white duck with golden eyes he back up all confused "An duck! Am a duck." He was absolutely shocked by this discover, but after a few moments he finally calmed down after it sake in.

He decided to go for a swim he thought 'Why the hell not I'm here, plus I got nothing better to do.' But as he swam alone the water he came across a shadowed figured, his curiosity getting the better of him he decided to go off and investigate. To his surprised he discovered that the shadowy figure belonged to a young beautiful ballerina, she had bright long orange hair that was braided, with two clumps of hair which stick up and a large cowlick, blue eyes, and light tan skin with freckles. She was wearing what looked to be a school uniform he watched her dance in aw, but then he noticed their was no feeling in it and that's when he got a good long look in her eyes.

Nothingness that's all he saw, no sadness, not happiness, just nothing. Her expression was always so vacant though out her dance. "Why?" sadly thought the duck as he watch the girl move "Why are you so empty inside? Why do you feel nothing as you dance so beautifully?" The did not noticed the figure seeking up on him from behide "Wish there was something I could do."

"Oh but there is!" said a old creepy voice that was dripping with a strange uneasy eeriness. The young duck jump back "Holy..." He didn't finishes his sentence because he woke up from his bizarre dream while also felling out of his bed. "Ow!" said a the young men as he rubbed his sore head. This young men had silver-white hair and large amber eyes. He wearing white long-sleeved blouse that consists buttons and a collar and white shorts

(**author sub note: **_that's right fans I had the nerve to give him pants XD ) _

_"What time is it?" said the half asleep young men but then all an sudden woke with a start "Oh carp I going to be late for class again! Men teacher going to rip me a new one." He said in a panic as he put on his Gold Crown Academy's uniform and run out the door to class. _

"Hi my name is Mytho and I am currently 16 years old, My best friends are Luke and Paul

(**author sub note: **_Their my oc's their a lot like Pike and Lillie. In fact one could say their almost like there their male versions of them only pervier because their boys._)

(**author sub note: **_wasn't sure to change it to Siegfried which is his real name, I mean my younger self wrote him under Mytho. But then I realized after doing some research a lot of fans preferred to call him by Mytho instead of Siegfried. So in the end I kept it the way it was!)_

_He slammed opened the dance hall door after quickly chancing into his __dancing outfit which consisted of a white short-sleeved shirt, black pants, white stockings, and white ballet slippers._

"Sorry I'm late!" He yelled apologetically, only noticing a lack of the usual shouting from the dancing instructor did he raise his head and looked around and finally saw that in fact the place was empty.

"Oh noooo, don't tell me I'm early!" he said in distraught, All sudden swan lake music started playing softly which quickly caught his attention. Their she was Ahiru not only advanced class student, but extremely popular among the boy ward. How the possessive, controlling, and generally down right rude Fakir got that chick to be his girlfriend still remained a mystery to this day. But his best pal Luke always told him, many times in fact that he take Fakir then Rue any day of the week.

He never met Rue yet or Fakir for that fact, so he couldn't say one way or the another who he prefer. All he knew about Rue was from what Luke told him; she was an rich, stuck up, spoiled little princess who always got her way and the only two people she cares about in this whole world are Ahiru and herself.

But he worry about that later for now he enjoyed watching Ahiru elegantly dance to the music with blank expression upon her face. Mytho couldn't help but see the similarity this scene in front of him and his dream. Only difference being, he wasn't a duck! He continued to admire her dance even if it lacked emotion it was still memorizing.

"Wow!" he unknowingly said out loud, which cause the young women to stop dancing and look at him. This quickly caused him to panic all over the place which in the end resulted in him tripping, but before he fell to the ground Ahiru quickly leaped across the room grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back to his feet.

'Oh My, Oh my, Oh my!' his mind was thinking this a million miles per second as she continued to hold him close to her. "Ahiru!" shouted a very angry young women, they both turned to the source of the voice. The women in question had long wavy brown hair, very stern orange eyes, with cram colored skin.

(**author sub note: **I know very well I changed Rue's appearance, but the younger me thought that the way she appeared was because of the raven's blood and the fact she was raised in the darkness her whole life. And I had to agree, oh and I did the same thing to Fakir.)

"Rue." said Ahiru

'That's Rue!' thought Mytho

" How many times do I have to tell you not to hang out with useless trash." Rue said vindictively as she walked forward and roughly garbed Ahiru away from Mytho

"Hey that's no way to treat your friend!" yelled Mytho

but Rue just ignored him and continued dragging Ahiru like a rag doll

"Hey I'm talking to you! Don't you dare ignore me!" Mytho yelled again

This time Rue did stop and 'sighed' "Listen well voice from no where I don't associate with lower class garbage like you." And with that she drag Ahiru out the door and slammed it close.

"Wow she really is class A bitch!" said Mytho out loud


End file.
